A Dare Gone Wrong
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Thanks to Viper, Tigress has been dared to spend the entire day with Po. She does care for him and they have a fun time. But what happens when Po finds out about the dare? Will it ruin his friendship with the others or will he forgive them? Find out and please review.
1. A Dare is Made

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

A Dare Gone Wrong

Chapter 1: A Dare is Made

The Furious Five were in Viper's room playing a game of Truth or Dare. Po wasn't playing for he had to help his dad at the shop and Shifu was out meditating. "Okay, Tigress truth or dare?" Viper asked smiling slyly.

"Uh truth I guess", Tigress said unsure of what to do. Playing games was not her strong suit but Po always said how fun it was and how she should give it a chance. So, here she was playing a silly kid's game.

"Do you have a crush on Po?" Viper asked giggling. The boys' faces all went white with shock as they waited to see if Tigress would admit or deny it. It was no secret that Tigress cared for Po after defeating Shen in Gong City she stuck close to him like a bee would pollen. Tigress began to blush and she looked away. Of course she had a crush on Po but there was no way she was admitting to it at least not to Viper. For if she was going to confess she would tell Po first before she told anyone else.

"I am not answering that", Tigress said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Very well but now you have to take a dare", Viper said grinning wickedly.

"Fine", Tigress muttered. The boys' looked on in shock as this game was taking a deadly turn. Everyone was thinking the same thing. _What would Viper dare Tigress to do?_

"I dare you to spend the entire day with Po tomorrow", Viper said as a chuckle escaped her lips. Viper knew for a fact that Tigress loved Po and spending the entire day alone with him would help give her sister the courage to tell him. Since they trained so hard for the last few weeks Master Shifu had given them all the day off.

"Alright I will", Tigress said calmly.

"And no one tells Po otherwise Tigress will back out and I want you to tell me everything when the day is over", Viper said hoping her plan would work. The others nodded in agreement and Tigress was wondering what tomorrow would bring. The next day Po was up bright and early as he stretched his muscles and rubbed his belly. He looked around and smiled as the sun was shining through his room. He got up and walked out into the hallway to make breakfast for the others. When he saw Tigress before him and he smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning Ti, did you sleep okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I did thank you for asking", Tigress said softly. She was nervous the last time her and Po spent the day together they were handcuffed and chased by gator bandits. When everything went wrong Tigress lost her cool and said some horrible things to Po and she was worried that it would happen again. Her temper was her greatest weakness.

"No problem, well I am off to cook breakfast how do you all feel about pancakes?" Po asked.

"Sounds yummy mind if I help you?" Tigress asked. Po gave her a strange look as if he didn't understand what she had just said.

"You want to help me cook breakfast?" he asked as his mind was trying to sink in her words. Tigress never offered to help cook anything with him for when breakfast was done she would say thanks and go off to train. Now she was offering to help him cook. Was he dreaming or something?

"Yes, I would like to help", Tigress said getting nervous.

"Um sure I would love the help thanks Ti", Po said smiling. He led her into the kitchen and washed his paws and Tigress did too. He helped her make the batter and she stirred too hard and some of the batter fell on her vest. Po smiled as he took a napkin and wiped it off. "Here let me show you how to do it", Po said softly. He stood behind her and gently took her paw and slowly stirred the batter. Tigress began to blush as her heart was racing. Finally the batter was made into round pancakes on the skillet and Po was teaching her how to know when a pancake was done. Once you see the side with batter forming bubbles it means that the side that is on the skillet is done and you flip over the other side. Soon they had made 110 pancakes and they all began to eat breakfast. Later Po did dishes and Tigress again offered to help. Once again Po thought it was weird but hey he wasn't going to question anything. Po washed the dishes and Tigress dried them off and put them away.

"So, what are your plans today?" Tigress asked casually. She never really knew what Po did on his time off when Shifu gave them the day off. Normally he would go to his dad's shop or she just thought he would sleep all day.

"I have a few errands to run but that is about it", Po said smiling.

"Mind if I come with you?" Tigress asked. Po looked at her with another odd look as if he was wondering what was wrong with her. Tigress, the hard core fighter would give up an extra day to train just to hang out with him. Okay something had to be up but Po felt bad for judging his friend maybe she did just want to hang out.

"Sure Tigress it will be fun. I am going to get some stuff so be ready to leave in about ten minutes okay", he told her.

"Okay Po", Tigress said and got ready to leave. Within ten minutes Po came out holding a huge bag over his shoulder and a wagon of boxes and had a tool belt around his waist.

"What is all that stuff for?" Tigress asked pointing to the stuff Po had with him.

"You will see", Po said and handed her the bag. It felt heavy but not very heavy and she heard some rattling but couldn't figure out what it was. "Come on we have a big day ahead of us", Po said and walked down the hill. They would have taken the steps but Po didn't want the wagon to get stuck on the steps. Tigress looked at him strangely but said nothing as she followed him down the hill. Still wondering what her day with Po would be like.

Author's Note: Sorry to be so short I will make the next chapter longer. Let me know what you think and please review.


	2. Mrs Turner and Sarah

Chapter 2: Mrs. Turner and Sarah

Tigress followed Po down the streets of the Valley in complete silence. Usually Po would be chatting away and Tigress would be the silent one. But at that moment she wished Po would say something or at least make a noise. Instead he had a far off look in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Where are we going?" Tigress asked breaking the silence.

"It is a surprise", Po said. They came to a part of the Valley that Tigress did not recognize. They walked down a dirt road and came to a small little cottage. It was made out of wood and had a roof that needed to be patched up. A small flower patch of white lilies were growing and the windows needed a good cleaning. Tigress wondered who would live here. Po knocked on the door and an elderly goat lady answered. Her hair was up in a bun and was dark silver with kind and gentle brown eyes.

"Oh Raymond you have come for a visit", the old goat lady said with a smile. "And I see you brought a friend this time how nice to meet you dearie", the goat lady said smiling at Tigress. Tigress gave Po a confused look but Po ignored it as the goat lady let them in.

"Hey mom what do you need done today?" Po asked sweetly. Oblivious to the fact that the goat lady had called him Raymond and that he called her mom.

"Oh well dear, the roof needs fixing and if you could do the windows again that would be so sweet of you", the goat lady said.

"Yes, mam I will be right on it", Po said respectively as he smiled at her.

"Such a good boy and hurry for your father will be home soon", the goat lady said.

"Yes, mam", Po said and turned to Tigress and said", Can you give me a hand".

"Sure", Tigress said.

"I will make some tea and Sarah should be home any minute", the goat lady said as she walked with her cane into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Tigress asked very confused by what she just witnessed.

"That was Mrs. Turner a sweet old lady and she knew me a while ago when I was a teen. You see she had a son named Raymond but he died of a fever when he was my age and her husband died about three years ago and she has a daughter named Sarah, who lives with her. Before I became the Dragon Warrior I used to come down here with food and clothes and I would help fix up the house and give Sarah some money. Mrs. Turner's mind began to drift she started calling me Raymond and thought I was her son and I didn't have the heart to tell her I wasn't him and that her husband was dead so me and Sarah just played along", Po said as he put new boards into the roof and nailed them down. Tigress just looked away and thought how sad it was for Mrs. Turner to lose her son and husband and then have her memory slipping. At least Po and this lady's daughter were around to make her feel happy. Finally after 20 minutes the roof was finished and Tigress saw a younger looking goat about her age walking up to the house. The girl's hair was a deep brown and her eyes were the same color as Mrs. Turner.

"Hey Po, I was wondering when you were going to show?" Sarah said smiling when she saw him on the roof.

"Hey Sarah back from the market", Po said as he climbed down.

"Yeah I couldn't get much but I got what I could is mom okay?" Sarah asked and Tigress took a good look at Sarah. Small bags formed under her eyes and she looked thin not sickly thin but still thin. Her small body looked like it was always working and her clothes looked tattered.

"It is okay Sarah I got you covered", Po said smiling.

"Thanks Po I don't know what we would do without you", Sarah said and then noticed Tigress.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Sarah asked with a kind smile.

"My name is Tigress, please to meet you", Tigress said bowing politely.

"Sarah Turner please to meet you", Sarah said smiling. Po carried in her bag and Mrs. Turner was sitting in her rocking chair with a set of tea and four cups. Po opened up a small box from the wagon revealing some more food and warm clothes for Sarah and her mother. "Oh Po, this is wonderful I don't know how we will pay you back", Sarah said as tears formed in her eyes when she saw the new dress Po had bought her.

"Hey you are my sister remember", Po said smiling and Sarah just hugged him. "Oh and here is something a little extra just in case of emergencies", Po said handing her a bag of gold coins.

"Po this is too much I can't accept it", Sarah said now crying even more.

"Oh take it I don't need it some head security people give me money or credit when I put bad guys away so it is not like I can't get more. Beside you need it way more than me", Po said as he placed the money in her hooves.

"Thanks Po I don't know what we would do without you", Sarah whispered. Then they all sat down as Mrs. Turner was telling embarrassing stories about Raymond and Po pretended to be him. Tigress just looked on at Po with such admiration and felt like punching herself. She remembered how she had treated him the first time he was at the Jade Palace and wondered if she had become the Dragon Warrior would she come to places like this and help out people like Mrs. Turner and Sarah? Po was doing this before he was the Dragon Warrior and was still doing this even used his good deeds to help others. Tigress just sipped her tea and smiled at Po with the highest respect and was proud he was chosen to be Dragon Warrior. An hour later Po stood up and began to speak.

"Sorry Mom but me and my friend have to leave now I have some more people to see but I will come by again soon okay", Po told Mrs. Turner as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay Raymond I love you and you stop by anytime and your lovely lady friend", Mrs. Turner said smiling. Po hugged Sarah goodbye and promised to be back soon. Then he and Tigress went outside and she carried the bag and he pulled the wagon.

"Where are we going now?" Tigress asked.

"This way", Po told her and walked straight down the dirt path. Tigress just smiled and followed him and wondered what other people they would meet.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. I got the idea of Mrs. Turner and her calling Po her son Raymond from a song I like. I couldn't remember the lady's original name but I remember that she called the man who took care of her Raymond, which was her son's name and that is how I created Mrs. Turner. Anyways enjoy and please review.


	3. Uncle Po

Chapter 3: Uncle Po

Po and Tigress rested beneath an apple tree by a lake and Po climbed the tree and picked some apples. "It sure is a nice day today", Tigress commented as she ate her apple.

"Yeah when we were kids Sarah and I would come here to pick apples and help her mom bake her famous apple pies but now Sarah does most of the baking", Po said.

"You really care about them don't you?" Tigress asked softly.

"All the people I help I call my family each new friend I make is another brother, sister, cousin, uncle or any other relative they want to be. They are my family Ti and I always look out for my family", Po told her softly.

"Po I am so sorry", Tigress said fighting back tears.

"For what?" Po asked unsure of what Tigress was talking about.

"I misjudged you completely when you first came to the Jade Palace", Tigress said frowning as she looked away from him.

"Oh Tigress just stop okay you had every right to say those things you were angry because you wanted to be the Dragon Warrior but instead some fat lazy panda jumped in front of you and took the title. It is okay I am way passed that", Po told her taking a bite of his apple.

"I never gave you a chance at all", Tigress said.

"Oh please Ti if I had a gold coin for every person who was mean to me or didn't give me a chance I would make the Emperor of China look like a poor person. Look are you sorry for what you said?" Po asked.

"Yes," Tigress replied.

"If you knew then, what you know now. Would you have said those words to me?" Po asked her.

"Of course not", Tigress said.

"Okay good you said you are sorry now no more talk about it", Po said and finished off his apple. Tigress was amazed normally if she had wronged someone they would let the apology ooze over making her feel even guiltier. But Po all he wanted to know was if she was sorry and she was. Then he just said okay and dropped the whole thing. Didn't yell at her or laugh and tease her for being wrong or calling her names just said okay and that was it. He could be very mature when he had to be and Tigress guessed this was one of those times. "Come on we are close to our destination", Po told her and lead her down a meadow path to another small cottage. This one was painted white and had toys around the yard well they looked like toys. Little soldiers made out of tree sticks and a doll made out of grass and vines. Po knocked on the door and a young fox mother opened the door. She was a reddish brown color with sky blue eyes. "Hey Sally may we come in?" Po asked smilingly.

"Oh do come in Po and I see you brought a friend how nice", Sally said smilingly. The woman wore a brown dress that had holes in it and by the looks of things she was dead tired. Her house was a bit messy but having three sons and a little girl could make it that way.

"Sally this is my friend Tigress", Po said as he introduced the two females.

"Please to meet you", Sally said smiling.

"Likewise I am sure", Tigress said smiling.

"So, where are the kids at?" Po asked as he got his wagon ready and asked Tigress to hand him the sack.

"Kids your Uncle Po is here!" Sally called. Just then three little male foxes with a tiny girl fox came running up to them.

"Uncle Po, Uncle Po!" they shouted with delight.

"Hey Jack, Taylor, Simon, and little Abbey", Po greeted them with a smile. "Have you all been good for your mom?" he asked softly. The children looked at their mother and she smiled and nodded her head yes. "Alright then let's see what Uncle Po brought today", Po said and he opened one of the boxes to reveal some books which Abby smiled happily as Po handed her one. Then he dug into the sack and handed each boy his own hand made toy soldier made out of real wood to them. The boys' faces were huge with delight. Then he presented them with some new clothes much to their mother's joy.

"Look mom I got a new coat", Simon said wearing it to show his mother.

"I got a new dress", Abby said happily. Jack was excited about his new pair of pants and Taylor was excited about his overalls that Po got him. Po even gave Sally a new dress and coat.

"Thank you Po", Sally said smiling.

"Anytime and there is plenty of food to last until I come back oh and here is something extra", Po said handing her a bag of gold. Sally held back in tears but hugged Po hard as he held her. Tigress watched with a smile as the boys were playing with their soldiers and Abby was sitting in her lap asking Tigress to read to her. Po smiled at the scene and was so happy Tigress came with him.

"Okay children Uncle Po and his friend, Tigress have to go now", Po said getting up after visiting for about an hour.

"Okay bye Uncle Po and Ms. Tigress thank you for the clothes and stuff", the kids said as they hugged Po and Tigress goodbye.

"Thanks again Po, here is a little something for your trip", Sally said handing him a small bag of her famous apples cookies.

"Thanks Sally and if you need anything let me know okay", Po told her.

"I will", Sally promised. Then Tigress and he left to continue down the road. Eating the cookies along the way as the sun was setting.

"Just two more stops then we can return home", Po said.

"That was a very nice thing you did Po those kids sure looked happy", Tigress told him.

"Well I do what I can Sally is like a kid sister I want to make sure her and her kids are provided for", Po said. They came to another house and this time a bunny mother answered.

"Oh Po thank goodness the kids heard you were coming and they were just so excited", the bunny mother said. Her fur was pure white with deep crystal blue eyes. Her dress was a simple blue and she wore glasses. The husband was a dark brown bunny wearing a black vest and reading a paper. Four boy bunnies were on the floor playing with marbles and two bunny girls were brushing each other's fur. When Po came in all attention was on him.

"Uncle Po!" they all shouted and ran towards him and Tigress.

"Hey kids, hey George how you been?" Po asked when he saw the father.

"Hey Po I would feel a lot better once my leg is heeled the doctor said in about another week it will be good as new", George said softly.

"Well in the meantime here is something to get you through till that cast comes off", Po said and handed him a bag of gold.

"Po, I don't know what to say", George said sadly.

"Hey just think of it as payment for all those times you had my back when we were kids", Po said patting his shoulder.

"Thank you Po we appreciate this", the bunny mother said.

"Anytime Alice", Po said. "Tigress I will need your help with this", Po said. They unloaded the last bit of toys and gave some more clothes and food. Then Alice got out and old box that had the front cut out and Po told Tigress to follow him. "Okay kids show time", he called and they all sat down. Po had some homemade puppets and handed one to Tigress. "Just follow my lead", he said. They told a story with a bird and a cat and how the cat was greedy and would eat all the food and give none to the bird. Then one day the cat had a horrible dream of eating till he exploded and from that day on the cat always shared with the bird. The kids laughed at the funny tale and soon it was dinner time. Alice asked Po and Tigress if they could stay for dinner and Po looked at Tigress and she nodded her head yes. Then they all sat on the floor and ate carrot soup as they talked about their day. Po told the kids all about his adventures with the Furious Five and told them what a great warrior Tigress was. He kept out the violent parts so the kids wouldn't get scared. Then Tigress learned from George that he was a carpenter but two weeks ago he was making a chair when his own hammer fell on his foot and broke it. It wasn't for Po and Sally taking extra shifts at the diner where she worked at the whole family would be in trouble. The kids told Po all about school and how they were improving. Then the sun was about to set and Po told them he and Tigress had to leave. The kids said goodbye and George and Alice told Po and Tigress to come back anytime. Po led Tigress down the road and Tigress wondered where they would be going next. He took a right down a gravel path and soon they entered another part of the Valley. Tigress saw them walking to a wooden building with lamps along the sides and in bright white paint spelled out** The Ying & Yang Club.**

When they opened the door alcohol entered Tigress's nostrils and she saw men and women playing poker or older men playing checkers. Girls wearing short skirts and some were on a stage singing songs. While big buff Gorilla men stood watch to make sure no harm came to the girls. Tigress looked at Po and wondered what kind of people did Po know in a place like this. Well she would soon find out.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Hope Bringer

Chapter 4: Hope Bringer

Po led Tigress down the smoky floor as they came up to a bar. An old alligator was washing cups as he poured drinks. "Hey Pop is Sis here?" Po asked the gator.

"Yeah I will get her", Pop said as he slowly turned to get the person called Sis.

"What is this place?" Tigress asked looking around.

"This is a place where people who life dealt a bad hand come here to forget their troubles for a day. Some drink, others play chess or poker, and others dance", Po explained. Tigress sensed Po feeling sad as he nodded over to a young female duck drinking some beer has tears poured down her face. "Over there is Daisy she lost her only child five months ago due to an incurable sickness. Now she comes here to drink until the pain goes numb", Po explained silently. A pain fell through Tigress's heart at the thought of this poor woman losing her only child. She saw Po walk up to the goose named Daisy and sat down. "Hey beautiful how you been?" Po asked gently.

"Better", was Daisy reply. Tears fell from her face as she hid her face with her wings. Ashamed at what she was doing.

"It is a shame to cover up a face that beautiful", Po said gently giving her a smile. Daisy revealed her face and her feather were black and her eyes silver color. She gave him a sad smile and Po asked her to dance. Tigress watched as Po held onto Daisy and watched the now sad face turn into a smile. It wasn't a very big smile but a smile none the less. Po handed her some coins and Daisy sat back down feeling better about herself.

"So, this is what you do on your days off?" Tigress asked.

"Yep, even before I became the Dragon Warrior I would come in here and help people listen to their stories and try to make them feel happy even if it's only for a brief moment", Po said softly.

"Well, well paint my nails and call me a princess. Looks like the Hope Bringer is here", a soft voice said. Standing behind them was a middle aged badger. Her fur was black with streaks of brown and her eyes a deep honey color.

"Hey Sis, I didn't know they allowed teenagers in here. How old are you young lady 16?" Po asked with a smirk.

"Oh you silver tongued devil flattery will get you everywhere with me", Sis said blushing.

"Here is some more money", Po said handing her a bag of gold.

"Thanks Po, you keep us going", Sis said.

"You just try to keep helping people", Po said. "Hey Frank", Po called addressing a really huge gorilla in a green vest.

"Yeah Po", Frank said sternly.

"Bella was on stage and a guy almost grabbed her better keep a close eye on her", Po told him.

"Thanks Po I will", Frank said getting closer to the stage so the drunken fellas would know to keep their paws to themselves. Just then Po saw a new comer at the far end of the table. She was a silver coyote with big yellow eyes and she looked like a mess. "She is new, who is she?" Po asked pointing to the coyote.

"Just arrived a few minutes ago, poor thing hasn't said a word to anyone", Sis said frowning.

"Tigress wait here for a second", Po said and walked over to the coyote.

"He is going to work his magic", Sis said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked curiously.

"There is a reason why we call him the Hope Bringer sweetie it is because that is what he does. He brings hope by making poor souls believe everything will be okay. Shoot Gary, the old vulture over there just lost his wife two years ago. If it wasn't for Po he wouldn't be here now. Just like a lot of other people wouldn't be here without Po", Sis said smiling. Tigress let the information sink in as she watched Po talk to the female coyote.

"Hey would you like to dance?" Po asked the coyote woman.

"Please leave me alone", the coyote woman begged crying her eyes out.

"I am sorry didn't mean to upset you here", Po said offering her a napkin. She gently dabbed her eyes and looked at Po again.

"Thank you", she said.

"Anytime, so can I have your name?" Po asked.

"My name is Morgan", the coyote said smiling a little.

"Beautiful name so, why are you here?" Po asked.

"I have nowhere else to go", Morgan said crying again. "I have nothing, no home, family or a penny to my name", Morgan cried.

"Wrong you have a friend me and here you can have this too", Po said handing her his last bag of gold. Morgan's eyes widened as the bag was placed in her paws.

"Thank you but what do you want in return?" Morgan asked growing suspicious.

"Just give me another pretty smile and we can call it a fair trade", Po said smiling. Morgan smiled shocked that a complete stranger was helping her.

"Thank you but I don't even know your name", Morgan said.

"Po, Po is my name and if you ever need anything let me know I usually come in here about once every week so I hope to see you again Morgan", Po said and walked away. Morgan just smiled thinking some divine power had just sent her an angel. Po walked back over to Tigress and sat down. The band on the stage began to play a slow song and two female Siamese cats wearing blue dresses approached Po.

"Hello Po", they said together smiling slyly. Tigress stiffened up for she did not like the way these girls were looking at her Po.

"Hey April and June nice to see you girls again", Po said smilingly.

"Would you like to dance with us", April asked him.

"You dance so well", June said winking at him.

"Sorry girls I already have a dancing partner this is my friend Tigress", Po said putting an arm around her. Tigress crossed her arms and smiled at the girls.

"Wow April Po has brought a friend he never brings friends here", June said smiling.

"Must be a very special friend indeed", April said shyly. The two girls waved goodbye to Po and Po turned to Tigress.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Love too", Tigress said and Po led her to the dance floor. They twirled around the dance floor and Tigress leaned in closer to him. Putting her head on his shoulder as a smile came to her face. She was so happy to be here with Po and Po was happy she was here too. After the dance Po said goodbye to Sis and everyone and walked Tigress back to the Jade Palace. They walked up to the steps and Po put his stuff away and walked her to her room. "I had a lot of fun today thanks for taking me", Tigress said smiling shyly.

"Anytime glad you wanted to come", Po said. To his surprise Tigress kissed Po's cheek and smiled a secret smile.

"Good night Po and sweet dreams", Tigress said as she closed her door. Po smiled and went to his room dreaming happy dreams and decided he should take Tigress on his trips more often. Too bad tomorrow everything would change forever.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Po Finds Out

Chapter 5: Po Finds Out

Tigress was humming a happy tune with a far off look in her eyes. Po came in to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and they exchanged a secret smile. She blushed shyly and he rubbed the back of his head. Their day together turned out better than they hoped. Tigress saw a whole new world thanks to Po about people who needed help and how Po helped them. That was why Oogway chose him as Dragon Warrior for he had a kind heart. Po made some rice and dumplings and set them on the table. Tigress and Po's paws touched and their eyes met. Again a smile was exchanged and they separated their paws. Tigress couldn't explain this feeling for she felt like a moonstruck teenager and everything Po did made her heart beat faster and make her feel happier. Po was feeling the same way for it felt so awesome to share his world with Tigress. He usually kept his helpfulness a secret from the Five for he didn't know how they would react. He knew they would be proud of him but he didn't want them to know. For he didn't help people for the glory just, because well it was the right thing to do. Still now he could share it with Tigress and maybe she could be more than just his friend but his girlfriend. Viper and the others were noticing Po and Tigress's behavior toward each other and knew something was up. Viper was so proud her plan was working perfectly for she knew Tigress liked Po. Just needed a little encouragement to help speed the process up and it looked like it was speeding up nicely. Shifu told them to go train and they did once the dishes were done. Tigress was sparring with Monkey and Viper and Crane were sparring together. Mantis and Po were sparring partners and Shifu watched from the sidelines. Mantis leapt at Po with a vicious kick and Po sent Mantis flying. Using his quickness Mantis was back on the attack. Monkey swung a fist at Tigress who ducked and sprang at Monkey with full force. Crane sent a punch at Viper who avoided it and wrapped her tail around him and sent him flying. The sparring continued till it was time for lunch and Po again made it. Made his famous secret soup and serving it to his friends. Po sat next to Tigress and she gave him a small smile. They started up a conversation and everyone took notice since Tigress never started a conversation about anything. Po made a joke and Tigress laughed and everyone knew that something happened yesterday. Viper couldn't wait to hear what they did and hopefully they would do it again soon. For she saw how Tigress was looking all happy and full of smiles. She wanted her sister to be happy and Po would do that. Later in the afternoon Po was at the Peach Tree meditating and remembering his day with Tigress. So, he decided that maybe later he would ask her to play checkers tonight and ask her if she would want to go on a picnic tomorrow with him. He went into her room but saw Viper there and decided not to bother them right now but then he heard Viper ask about Tigress's day with him. Curiosity got to him so he stayed behind the door and listened. "So, Tigress how was your day with Po?" Viper asked fighting back a smile.

"It was a lot of fun we met some of his friends had tea, ate some apples, put on a puppet show for some kids that Po knew and gave people some stuff then we went to a night club and we danced", Tigress said smiling.

"Seems you had fun", Viper said.

"Yeah I did", Tigress agreed. Po smiled but soon his smile turned into a frown from what Viper said next.

"So, I guess me daring you to hang out with Po all day wasn't so bad after all", Viper said smiling smugly. Po's eyes widened when he heard the word dare. Viper dared Tigress to hang out with him yesterday. That was why she offered to help with breakfast and give up a whole day to train. All because of a stupid dare. Yet, she said she had fun or was she lying about that too. She told him that she wanted to hang out with him but all this time she was just doing it because of a dare. All the people she met because of him was of a dare and I bet she was laughing too. Seeing how other people live and pretending to have fun when in all reality it was just a dare some stupid prank. "Yeah I am surprised that the boys didn't spill the beans to Po but I told them if they did I would beat them up", Viper said slyly. His friends knew and they didn't tell him and Viper made the dare. Po felt a pain in his chest at these words. He thought they were all friends but he was wrong he was still the outcast. The joke of the whole team they didn't care about him all he was too them was a kitchen cook and a joke. After all he done for them they would never see him as a member of the team. Narrowing his eyes with anger he went to his room and packed up his stuff he glared at the Furious Five figurines he had worked so hard to make when he was a kid. With a swipe of his paw he knocked them to the ground as hot tears fell from his face. Then he left a note for them and he would give them what they wanted. If they couldn't accept him then fine he didn't need them he was leaving. Then slinging his pack over his shoulder he walked out of the Jade Palace without so much as a goodbye. He walked down the darkened streets towards the Ying & Yang Club. He came into the building and saw June and April smiling at him.

"Hey Po back so soon?" April asked smiling.

"Where is your Tiger friend at we were hoping to see her again?" June asked.

"Sorry girls but you will never see her again she wasn't really my friend none of them were", Po said and walked toward the bar. The two Siamese cats looked at each other with worried looks for Po looked crestfallen. "Hey Sis", Po greeted.

"Hey Po what brings you back so early I thought you wouldn't be back till next week at least", Sis said sensing the pain and trouble behind Po's eyes.

"I had to get away for a while do you still need a Head Bouncer?" Po asked.

"Of course Po and you can stay in the back room. This place is your home now and you can stay as long as you like", Sis said trying to figure out what was wrong but said nothing. Po would tell her but not right now.

"Thanks I will put my stuff up and get to work", Po said giving her a small smile. Back at the Jade Palace Tigress and the others were getting ready for dinner but Po was nowhere to be found.

"I'll go get him silly panda probably fell asleep or something", Tigress said. She knocked on his door but saw it empty. To her surprise the figurines of the Five that Po treasured more than anything were on the ground. Which was weird for Po freaked if they so much as gotten a scratch. Looking around she found a note and read it. Her eyes widened as she ran to tell the others for she could not believe it. This is what the note said.

_Tigress is the Dragon Warrior now. I am gone._

_Po_

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you all hanging but hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Lost and Found

Chapter 6: Lost and Found

When Tigress told the Five and Shifu that Po was gone they all were in shock. She read them his note and they all looked at her with shocked faces. Why would Po leave he was fine just a few hours ago? Still they went in search of him but to no avail. His dad had not seen him all day and they returned to the Palace to rest their tired bodies. Yet, Tigress could not sleep walking around in her room trying to figure out what happened. Po was so happy all day and just out of the blue he gives her the title of Dragon Warrior and disappears without a trace. It just didn't make sense to her at all. She looked back in his room searching for a clue but all she found was his stuff gone and his action figures still on the floor. She cocked her head to the side when she saw this again and tried to figure out how they wound up on the floor. His window was shut and they didn't look like they were pushed off. More like someone or something knocked them off by force. Was it a clue as to why Po left? Rubbing her temples as a headache was forming and still no answers came to her. Only questions entered her mind. Where was Po? Why did he leave? Was he hurt or upset? Will he ever come back? The questions just buzzed around in her brain as hot tears fell from her face. "I will find you Po and I will bring you home I promise", she said under her breath. Curling up in his bed she took the figurine that looked like Po and wrapped her arms around the piece of wood. Gently kissed it and fell into a troubled sleep. Po was at the Ying Yang club doing his job when a familiar figure came over to him.

"Hey Sis", Po said sadly as he was debating to drink or not.

"Po, what are you running from?" Sis said getting straight to the point. Po knew what he was running from his so called friends and Tigress, his dream girl who turned out to be a nightmare. He wanted to talk to her to explain what happened but every time he saw her in his mind he would choke up and tears would fall and his heart would hurt.

"I am not running from anything Sis", Po said scanning the area so no harm came to the dancers on stage.

"Dumplings, you are too Po everyone who comes here is hiding from something so what is your story. You always brought joy here and you still do but behind those eyes is a heart that was broken so spill", Sis told him.

"Remember when I brought that female tiger with me?" Po asked fighting back tears.

"Yeah she seemed nice why do you ask?" Sis asked.

"We well I thought we were friends and the other day she said she wanted to hang out with me and she never did before. I mean the last time we did we were being chased by croc bandits and it didn't go so well but we got through it. Anyways I was in love with her and after we spent all day together having fun I found out that she only was hanging out with me because another of my so called friends dared her to. Everyone but my master knew about it and they didn't tell me. I am still the outcast and they will never accept me so I left", Po said shedding tears as he quickly wiped them away.

"Oh Po I am so sorry that is a terrible thing well stay here for a while and maybe something will come along and make you forget. But try to talk to them Po there has to be more to this story then what you told me", Sis said sadly.

"I hope so", Po muttered and Sis left to check up on supplies.

"Hey Po, you are back so soon", a familiar voice greeted. Po turned to see Morgan only she looked way different. Her tattered clothes were gone and she was wearing a blue dress with leggings and had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Morgan you look beautiful", Po said smiling at her feeling a bit better.

"Thanks I used some of the money you gave me to buy some clothes and Sis has given me a job as a waitress and I am staying at an apartment just across the street. I can't thank you enough Po it wasn't for you I would not be here now I owe you so much", Morgan said grinning happily.

"Happy to help out a friend in need", Po said smiling back and he was feeling happier by the second.

"You remember when you asked me for a dance well I was wondering if the offer was still good?" Morgan asked.

"Uh sorry Morgan not right now", Po said frowning. The last time he was here he was dancing with Tigress and it was still a painful memory.

"Oh I understand, oh and Po I overheard your conversation with Sis and that tiger didn't know what a good thing she had taking a dare just to hang out with you. Sorry but I would of hung out with you willingly sorry if I sound a bit much but I can tell you are a good person. I'll just go now", Morgan said feeling embarrassed. Po remembered Sis's words about trying to find something that will help him deal with the pain and maybe spending some time with Morgan would help. Just talking to her for a few minutes made him feel better what could one dance hurt?

"Hey Morgan, on second thought a dance would be lovely", Po said taking her paw. She smiled back at him and led him to the dance floor. They twirled around the floor and Po was slowly forgetting his pain. He may have lost Tigress but he seemed to have found a new friend in Morgan. Weeks go by and the Five still have not heard from Po. His dad said he had seen him but before the Five could get there Po was long gone. Tigress couldn't understand why Po was hiding from them. Then a thought came to her could he be hiding at one of the places where he took her. Mentally hitting herself for not thinking of that sooner Tigress and the Five went in search of Po. They first went to Sarah and Mrs. Turner's house but they said Po was here yesterday and so they went to the next location and still same story that Po was here but already gone. Then they made it to the Ying & Yang Club and Tigress was praying Po was here. She opened the doors and the others followed her inside.

"Hello Tigress", said April and June together.

"Hi have you seen Po?" Tigress asked getting to the point.

"Yes, he is on the dance floor but be careful or you might make his girlfriend jealous", April said softly.

"Girlfriend, what girlfriend?" Tigress asked as her heart went all the way up to her throat.

"Over there", June said pointing in the center of the dance floor. Tigress and the others watched in shock as they saw Po dancing with a white coyote. Tigress recognized the coyote as Morgan the one Po helped out a long time ago. He twirled her around and dipped her to the floor. Then picked her up and spun her around as Morgan laughed with delight. Everyone in the crowd was cheering for them as some were whistling. When the song ended Po held Morgan tight and kissed her lips. In that moment Tigress's heart broke in two as she watched with horror as tears fell from her eyes.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Telling the Truth

Chapter 7: Telling the Truth

Tigress awoke in a cold sweat as her heart was racing rapidly. That dream she had of Po in Morgan's arms scared her. It felt so real that she could still feel her own heart breaking. Was it a dream or a vision to come whatever it was she had to stop it? Morgan seemed like a nice person but Po was Tigress's and she was going to fight for him. In the dead of night she left the Jade Palace to find Po and make him talk to her and bring him back home. Po was already packing up his stuff for he had talked to Morgan and realized he should give his friends a chance to explain. She was a very good friend to him during those weeks and Po realized he couldn't just throw away all those good times he had with his friends over a stupid dare. So, he said his goodbyes and headed outside towards the Jade Palace. It was pretty late out but he was hoping to just sneak in his old room and talk to all of them in the morning. Walking down the deserted streets he heard footsteps in the distance and out of the darkness a figure knocked him to the ground. Po preparing for a fight leapt up but saw a pair of golden eyes. "Tigress, is that you?" Po asked in utter shock. He wasn't expecting to see her so soon but might as well face her now then later.

"Po I found you we need to talk. Do you have any idea how worried we all were about you? Why did you leave and what possessed you to give me the Dragon Warrior Title you are the Dragon Warrior not me and please don't be dating Morgan I love you I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner but please don't leave me for her", Tigress said in a sad tone. She was so happy to see him, angry that he still left and worried that her dream was real.

"Whoa, whoa slow down rewind and freeze now what was that about Morgan?" Po asked getting very confused. "Sorry if I worried you all but I know", Po said crossing his arms.

"You know what?" Tigress asked not sure as to what he was talking about.

"I know about the dare between you and Viper", Po said firmly.

Tigress's face fell as she said", I can explain".

"Okay I owe you that much so please do explain", Po said trying to be understanding. He just wanted to be friends with all of them again and wished that he never knew about the dare. He was hoping it was just a big misunderstanding and they could all be friends again.

"As I told you I or tried to tell you that I love you Po more than just a friend. I wanted you and me to be boyfriend and girlfriend but I was too shy or scared to say anything", Tigress began. Po was about to speak when Tigress held up her paw and said", Please let me finish". So, Po closed his mouth and let her continue. "Viper knew I cared for you and when we were playing truth or dare that time you had to help your dad. She asked me if I was in love with you and I wouldn't tell her because I wanted you to be the first person I tell. So, to give me courage she dared me to spend the whole day with you and told the boys not to blab for she thought if you knew you wouldn't want me to go through with it. But I did have fun Po I was not lying about that and it was the best day of my life. We never meant to hurt you Viper and the boys were just trying to help me tell you how I feel. If I just told you sooner none of this would have happened. So, please come back home and be my Dragon Warrior again I don't want the title I just want you", Tigress said now in tears. Po felt his heart melt as he was jumping for joy thanking every star above that his friends did care about him.

"Please Tigress, don't cry I am so sorry I jumped to conclusions and left you guys without giving you all a chance to explain and I love you too Ti, but like you I was afraid", Po said as he held her. Tigress rested her head on his chest as held him tight not wanting to let go. "Please forgive me for leaving Ti I am so, so sorry if I hurt you all", he whispered.

"Just promise never to leave us or me again", Tigress whispered firmly.

"Promise", he said.

"Good let's go home", Tigress said smiling. They walked back to the Jade Palace and Tigress wanted Po to stay in her room. He was happy to oblige as he held his sweet kitten in a protective embrace. The next morning everyone rejoiced at seeing Po cooking breakfast and Tigress sitting by her panda. Po told them his story and that all was forgiven and he was back with his family. Promising never to leave them again and Po always kept his word. He still helped out all of his friends and Tigress went with him enjoying his world and the rest of the Five went with him. As for Morgan she wound up dating a gorilla bouncer and living happily. Tigress and Po continued dating both knowing that they belonged together and vowed to never leave the other. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Sorry it is so short but I hoped you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
